Slade's Return
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: Slade is back! OMG! He has resurrected Terra and is after Robin. Two questions are haunting the Titans, Why is Terra serving Slade again, and will this game of cat and mouse with Robin ever stop. appentice story
1. Chapter 1

Summery- Slade is back! OMG! He has resurrected Terra and is after Robin. Two questions are haunting the Titans, Why is Terra serving Slade again, and will this game of cat and mouse with Robin ever stop. They might never know. They might never see their friends again either. Is Slade going to win after all?

Chapter 1-

Beastboy walked into the cave where Terra's statue resided. He had been coming once a week for the past year and a half. Once a month he'd also bring flowers to pay his respects to her and tell her how much he missed her. (Ok the next part is obvious but for those who don't know what's going to happen next here you go.) He turned his flashlight on and found where Terra's stand, but where her statue once stood nothing was there but a pile of rocks. Beastboy's first thought was someone destroyed her statue so she couldn't come back ever. He didn't stay to think of any alterative possibility.

Back at Titans Tower the rest of the Titans were doing their normal activities. Cyborg was playing video games, Starfire was cooking something that smelled like Beastboy's dirty socks, Raven was consumed in her book, and Robin was either in the gym training or in his office. Beastboy ran in the main room the distress obvious on his face. Raven was the first to notice.

"Beastboy what's wrong?" no hint of emotion was heard from her but she was concerned for her friend.

"Terra's Gone!!" he yelled loud enough that everyone, with the exception of Robin who wasn't in the room, jumped.

Then out of the blue Cyborg said, "Yo anyone know where Robin is?"

The titans looked around suddenly noticing that he never came in here. Raven closed her eyes for a minuet and reopened them. Her tone was dead and absolute.

"He's in his office."

The titans made a beeline for Robin's office and barged in regardless of the large "Do NOT Disturb under ANY circumstance" sign posted on the door.

Before anybody spoke Robin did without facing them, "I already know."

This statement startled the Titans even Raven.

"Man how do you already know we haven't told you anything and we barged in even though you have that sign on the door." Beastboy said furious.

"Yes and I'm annoyed that you pay no attention to that sign. It's up for a reason. As for how I know I went early this morning." Robin said still deeply focused on his work.

"Friend Robin why didn't you tell us?" Starfire asked. Her naïve understanding frustrated Robin.

"She's not just gone Robin she's DESTROYED!!" Beastboy yelled temper rising to an unusual level for him. Robin however remained completely calm and refused to face them.

"Beastboy she's not destroyed she's alive and is walking among the living with her powers still fully intact. She's working for Slade." Robin's body visibly tensed at Slade's name.

Raven, while still in shock, wondered why Robin refused to face them.

"Robin look at me." Raven demanded no room for discussion available.

Robin shook his head and put his hands into in face frustrated. Raven got frustrated as well and used her powers to turn him around and move his hands from his face. What they saw shocked them. The top of Robin's uniform was gone even though his cape was still on. His chest was covered in dark red scars and his face was slashed everywhere.

Robin stared calmly at them until Raven let him go. Then he went to a dark corner of the office and took his cape off and put of a regular t-shirt. That was when the Titans noticed he was dressed a civilian with the exception of his mask.

"Going somewhere?" Raven asked starting to get ticked off at Robin. _Why does he keep so many secrets_, was the thought running through all the Titan's heads

"Were you even going to tell us man?" Cyborg asked a little hurt.

"I'm staying in the city as a civilian for a few weeks. You won't have any idea who I am and if I come to help you in a battle I'll be dressed as Robin so you won't know where I am or who I am. I'll look like an ordinary teenager. I'll still have my communicator on me but I'll only be on audio. I was going to tell you, but when Raven was probing my mind to find me I knew you guys would notice so I thought you'd figure it out." Robin said keeping a straight face.

He was so calm that Raven wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

"I'm leaving now. Don't say good-bye because I'm not leaving you forever. O and if I don't come to a battle to help you its cause I can't" Robin said walked to the door of his office. Nobody tried to stop him as he left. The only noise heard once the door shut behind him was Starfire's crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Robin-

I walked into the garage and picked up my bag next to the door. I knew they didn't know my reasons behind this act, but they didn't need to know. It wasn't their battle and I needed to do this alone. Everything had been put in order after my encounter early this morning. I was extremely surprised that Raven didn't ask how I knew Terra was working for Slade again. The truth was I had gone to see Terra at around midnight since I couldn't sleep and tomorrow it would have been a year and a half since she saved the city. She had been a well respected friend I still despised her for betraying us to Slade, but she had saved the city. When I walked into the cave Slade was there helping Terra to her feet. Slade didn't seem to notice me at first so I hid in the shadows and waited to see what would happen. Slade grabbed Terra by the back of the neck and set her on her feet. Then he whispered something to her and the ground started to shake under my feet. I tried to make a run for it, but I was late.

"Come now Robin you didn't honestly think I wouldn't know you were there. You can't hide from me." Slade hissed in my ear as Terra shaped the rocks to bind me to the wall.

I struggled furiously to get free with no avail. Slade chuckled at my efforts. He whispered something again to Terra and she turned to face me and smiled wickedly. That's when a sharp pain in my back began to form. I realized little rocks in the wall we being pulled into me. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes tightly in an effort not to scream. When the pain stopped I opened my eyes and Slade was coming towards me with a small knife and Terra and sharp rocks pointed in my direction.

"I will have you as my apprentice Robin, but for now I'm going to enjoy this." Slade said so Terra couldn't hear.

My eyes widened in fear I struggled violently cursing Slade. This only caused him to chuckle and bring the knife closer to me. After a couple of minuets, that seem to drag on, Slade and Terra cut me with full force. I was slashed ripped open and cussed at, blood dripped from my cuts like running water, but even to my surprise I didn't cry out. This unfortunately pissed Slade off.

"Terra chain him to the ceiling." Slade commanded walking into the darkness for a moment.

"Yes Master" Terra replied loyalty evident in her every word.

Calling him master made me cringe visibly. Terra didn't notice, but to my dismay Slade did.

"I see you still don't appreciate hearing me referred to as Master in your presence. Don't worry you'll get use to it my boy." Slade said walking calming back over to where I now hung, my feet a good ten feet from the floor.

"I'm NOT YOUR boy." I growled.

"This ought to teach you to respect me." Slade hissed anger obvious in his voice.

That's when the whip wheels slapped my back, and I couldn't hold it back any longer, I screamed. It hurt so badly. I heard Slade's satisfied chuckled right before the second crack against my back. The whipped pulled the skin along with it and it felt as though my back was being ripped off. That lasted for so long I lost count of how many time my back had been hit. Then Slade seemed to get bored with that and began to punch me. I honestly don't know how long that lasted, but since he made an effort to hit my cuts it hurt and I couldn't help but yell out in pain. Slade seemed to be more pleased the more I yelled and screamed. Before he let me go he walked back into the darkness and came back out with a glowing stick with a symbol on the end of it. His symbol

"This is going to hurt a lot Robin but it's the only way to ensure that you're mine."

I would have trashed if it hadn't been for those stupid rocks and Terra's ability to control them. Slade put the mark on the back of my neck and let me tell you hot metal on the back of your neck hurts like the devil. Especially since the devil was the one marking me. So I screamed until he took it off my neck. Finally he told Terra to let me down. She released the stone holding me and as I landed, my feet crumpled underneath me and I collapsed onto the floor. I started to try and get up but Slade put his boot on my back and leaned down to look me in the face.

"The next time we meet I'm taking you back, apprentice." He hissed.

I glared at him and spit and his feet. In retaliation he stepped on my arm till we both heard a sickening crack. I bit my lip refusing to scream anymore. Slade not seeming to care anymore got up and left, Terra right on his heels.

It took a little bit but I managed to get up and walk back to the tower. Thankfully it was still early when I returned so nobody was awake I quickly walked into my room and locked the door. I put on a clean white shirt, which was a mistake, and then when though one of my drawers till I found my old communicator. I opened it and pushed the call button. No more then a second later Batman was on the other line.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" he asked smirking just a little. Then he noticed the cuts on my face, "Robin what happened?" he had no concern in his voice just anger.

I told him the very abridged version careful not to mention Slade's name at all. The last thing I needed was Batman trying to help me with MY criminal. Then he insisted that I return to Gotham so he could see me. This got me ticked off. "If you want to see me then get your lazy butt over HERE and see me!" I yelled still remembering not to be too loud I didn't want to wake up my team. Batman sighed.

"I don't want to come over there as Batman, Robin news might get over to Gotham and then what?" he asked it was actually a logical question.

"Then come as Bruce Wayne. Everyone in Gotham knows that Richard is in Jump city. You can come to visit for only the time needed like two days or something. Gotham isn't that far from Jump and you know it wouldn't kill Bruce Wayne to come visit." I said trying not to lose my cool. Slade really hadn't helped the matter at all.

"What about your friends?" he asked. I knew he was considering my idea.

"I've already made reservations for a hotel in Jump city I'm going to live as a civilian in the city for the next month." I stated feeling pleased with myself for being a step ahead of Batman.

"Fine I'll come for a few days I'll find you don't try to find me is that understood?"

"Yes, I won't come looking for you, you'll come find me. Should I expect you during the day or at night?" I asked only joking a little.

"I'll stay in the hotel with you. I assume you asked for a suite?"

"Only the best." I replied laughing a little. To my surprise Batman chuckled.

"I'll see you in a few days Richard."

"Bye Bruce." I said smiling slightly, and hung up.

Now in the Titans Tower garage I hopped on my all black motorcycle that was carefully hidden from my friends, put on my mirrored sunglasses in place of my mask and drove off the hotel I was staying at. Bruce wouldn't be happy if he saw any of the other wounds on my body. I could have just had Raven heal them, but that would have lead to a whole other mess of problems.

A/N: ok please review. This was mostly a flashback chapter so if you're confused next chapter should make a little more sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Titans Tower-

A few moments after Robin left the titans left the office. Raven and Starfire went to there rooms, Cyborg went to cook lunch for everyone including a tofu plate for Beastboy. Beastboy was the only one who stayed in the office. He was still trying to figure out what Robin meant.

_"She's alive and is walking among the living with her powers still fully intact. She's working for Slade."_

Robin's words kept echoing in Beastboy's head. How would Robin know that? And why would Robin tell us she was working for Slade there's no way she'd work for Slade again. She defeated Slade. Beastboy decided to call Robin and ask about it since Robin said if they needed anything they could reach him on the communicator.

"Robin, Robin come in its Beastboy."

"What do need Beastboy?"Robin's calm reply said which made Beastboy feel a little better.

"Um… well you see- Robin I-"He couldn't seem to put together a thought. Thankfully Robin knew what he wanted.

"Beastboy do you really want to know how I know she's working for Slade?"

Beastboy nodded and then remembered this was only audio so he said, "Yes Robin."

"Beastboy if I tell you, first you can't interrupt or I'll hang up and ignore you. Second I saw it, much to my dismay I'm not lying, and third you can't tell a soul or a titan what I'm about to tell you. Understood?" he asked.

Beastboy could tell that he was dead serious so he answered, "As long as this story doesn't involve anyone in danger that would make me tell the Titans. If someone's in danger they need to know-"

"Beastboy I'm telling you unless you swear on your life that you won't tell anyone especially the titans. Is that understood or do I have to disconnect?" Robin asked starting to sound angry.

Beastboy took a moment to weigh his options. Obviously someone was in danger, but Robin was serious. If Beastboy told the Titans anything that Robin told him, Robin would have his head when he found out. Beastboy decided to take a chance.

"Ok I swear on my life I won't tell anybody."'

"Even the other Titans?" Robins asked make sure.

"Even the other titans." Beastboy confirmed.

"Ok, I went to see Terra around midnight. When I got there Slade was there. He resurrected Terra. Then he saw me and told me I would be his apprentice the next time we met. Then he left and Terra followed calling him 'Master' loyalty was completely unwavering in her voice Beastboy and I know you don't want to believe that but it's the truth." Robin finished.

Beastboy was flabbergasted. So it was obvious Robin was the one in danger and that might be why he left. Now this did answer all but one question and brought up a couple more. Beastboy took a chance and decided to get his one unanswered question answered.

"Ok Robin two things if Raven reads my mind she'll be pissed at both of us, and two where did you get those cuts?"

Beastboy guessed that was the wrong question to ask because all of a sudden the connection went dead.

Meanwhile in Gotham City Bruce Wayne was packing his things ready to go see his son. Alfred had been updated on everything when he woke up and had actually agreed with Richard that Bruce should go to Jump. Bruce was still a little weary but agreed to go. He wondered exactly what Richard had been doing since he left Wayne Manor two years ago. He was only sixteen and had been though a lot as a kid, but he had Bruce's stubbornness and his training and Bruce knew that would be more than enough to get him out of tight spots, or so he thought.

Robin-

After checking into my suite and unloading what little I brought with me, I opened my laptop and began to go over all the information on Slade I had. I had already been aware Slade would want me back his words the first time never stopped playing in my head.

"Another day Robin, another day." He had basically vowed that I would be his.

Something else was on my mind though. The last time I was Slade's apprentice it was because I was blackmailed. This time as far I knew Slade didn't have anything against me. He had no leverage to force me into apprenticeship. The question haunting me now was, "How will Slade make sure I'm his apprentice if he has no leverage to force me?"

My thoughts were interrupted the phone in my room rang, "Hello?" I asked. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Mr. Grayson you have a visitor. Do you want me to send him up?" That was when I remembered Bruce was coming to visit.

"Sure go ahead." I replied.

"He's on his way up now Sir."

"Thank you." I said and hung up the phone. I closed what I was doing on my laptop and opened the door. To my surprise Bruce was already there.

"Wow. I didn't even knock." He smirked. I laughed and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug putting pressure on my wounds. I tried hard not to cringe and was relieved when he let go. I let him in and we sat on the couch and caught up. I was happy to hear Alfred missed me. We were having fun till my phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked now I knew there was no one else coming to visit.

"Hello Robin." I recognized the voice instantly.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Thankfully Bruce wasn't paying any attention to me at the moment.

"Isn't obvious or do I spell it out for you apprentice." He said.

I visibly cringed at the name and to my dismay Bruce saw.

"Everything alright Dick?" he asked starting to walk over to me.

"Fine" I said and hung the phone up.

Bruce however wasn't convinced, "Richard Grayson what is going on here?!" he yelled.

He grabbed me hard and I couldn't help but yelled out in pain. He realized he was hurting me and let go.

"Dick take off the shirt." He commanded still aware that he had hurt me.

"Why?" I challenged getting upset. I did not want Batman taking care of Slade for me. He was my problem and I was going to take care of him myself.

"Show me what you're hiding or I'll find out myself!" he shouted losing his temper.

Carefully I pulled my shirt off and what Bruce saw made him gasp. He circled me and saw the whip wheels on my back as well as a band-aid on my neck where Slade's symbol was hiding. Bruce was about to pull the band-aid off when I covered. "That happened months ago it's almost done healing." I said hoping he'd believe me, and he did for now.

"Dick I want to know exactly what happened and don't leave out anything.

Again I abridged the story and left Slade out of the picture. I mentioned Terra and Bruce seemed to recall that I had once made her a Titan. That brought up the story about what happened to Terra and soon we were off the topic of my injuries. I was pleased but worried. I had hoped that while Bruce was here I would be safe for a little until he left again, and since Slade found me I knew that after Bruce left I would have to relocate and hide for a little. I hoped that I could find Slade before he found me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Titans- (I haven't spent a lot of time on these guys because this is a Robin based story but I'll let you know how they're doing almost every chapter)

With Robin gone the Titans made an effort to get along and keep the tower in good condition so that maybe when he came back he would tell them what happened.

Beastboy, who knew about half the story, spent hours thinking about it when he was alone, but if his mind wandered to that topic around Raven especially he would do his best to think of something else. Even if that something else was completely random.

Raven had noticed after Beastboy came out of Robin's office that he knew something, but everytime she probed his mind for the information he would block her and something totally weird would pop into his head. She knew he wasn't aware that he was resisting her probing. Only Robin was aware because they had a bond. That's why she could trace him or read his mind. Everyone else was oblivious to her probing unless she wanted them to know.

Cyborg had also noticed something weird with Beastboy. He decided to keep it to himself because Beastboy was probably still upset about Terra and what Robin had said. That was one thing that haunted the Titans for a while. Robin had said some things so calmly and rationally that they knew he was telling the truth. The problem was they didn't want to believe that he was telling the truth. And Robin never explained what had happened to him and why he had all the cuts on his body.

Starfire didn't notice anything different about Beastboy till Raven brought it up during their meditation. Then she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She tried her best to find out what was bugging him, but unfortunately it didn't work.

One day while Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was reading and Starfire was pacing back and forth, Robin called.

"Titans are you there?" he asked his voice the usual calm they had heard before he left.

"Yeah man we're here. What's up?" Cyborg asked pausing his game.

"Nothing I just called to check up on you guys." He replied. Raven was irked that it was audio only. She wanted to see his face.

"Well we're fine. Still pissed that you won't tell us what's going on, but other than that we're just peachy." Raven said sarcastically.

"I know you guys want to know, but I just can't tell you right now. It's not the right time yet." He said.

"And when will be the right time Robin. When whatever secrets you're keeping don't matter, or how about when Slade decides he wants you back. Will this secrecy be over then?" Raven asked really pissed off now.

Robin was glad that Raven couldn't see him now. Beastboy backed up a little. Unfortunately Cyborg noticed.

"Beastboy you know something about this?" Cyborg asked turning to face Beastboy.

"Leave Beastboy out of this." Robin said voice raising a little.

"Oh so B.B. does know what's going on." Cyborg confirmed walking over to Beastboy. Raven had also turned around and faced Beastboy.

"I said leave him out of this." Robin roared. This caused all the Titans to jump including Beastboy. Robin never raised his voice that bad unless he was pissed. "Beastboy knows the part about Terra being Slade's apprentice, nothing else." Robin said sternly his voice returning to its normal level. "He knows nothing of why I left or what I plan to accomplish. He only knows how I know Terra's working for Slade."

Everyone in Titan's Tower calmed down a little at this knowledge.

"Is he allowed to tell us friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

There was a long pause before Robin answered, "No." Was the short reply. The titans were stunned.

"NO?!" Raven asked starting to raise her voice.

"No." Robin confirmed, and then ended the transmission.

Robin-

I ended the transmission and walked back into the living room with Bruce. He had been watching the news while I called my friends.

"I don't hear you do that very often." He commented as I sat down next to him.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked silently hoping he hadn't.

"Except for when you were roaring, no." Bruce said, chuckling only a bit.

I cringed, Bruce noticed, "Sorry didn't know it wasn't allowed. You were being a little loud. Mind telling me what happened?"

"It's nothing really I'm just not ready for the team to know." I sighed.

Bruce placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You didn't tell them that you were leaving?"

"No I told them that I was leaving but I didn't tell them why and now their upset at me."

"Dick, you probably should have told them that you were meeting me. It might've made your departure easier on them."

"Departure?!" I asked raising my voice again, "Bruce I didn't leave the city I'm still here and they know that they just don't know who I am!" I yelled standing up from the couch.

"Dick" Bruce sighed heavily and it suddenly clicked.

"NO! NO! NO WAY AM I GOING BACK BRUCE!" I shouted angrily, backing away from him.

"I'm not giving you a choice Dick." Bruce said harshly stepping towards me moving quickly.

I backed up until I was up against the wall, then as Bruce was almost on me I crumpled and shouted, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE ACTING LIKE HIM!!" Bruce took a few steps back shocked.

"Dick what are you talking about?" Bruce asked giving me space.

I stood up and walked towards the door, knowing that I couldn't stay here and Bruce couldn't know the truth. "I'm sorry Bruce I can't tell you." I said not turning around to see what he was doing. I walked briskly out the door and down to my motorcycle. Once on I sped down Jump City looking for a place to hide.

A/N: Keep reviewing please. :p


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Robin sped down Jump City. The city was pretty cleared out since it was after rush hour and everyone was at work or home. His heart was racing about the speed of his motorcycle. He couldn't believe that Bruce was acting just like Slade, trying to take him away from his friends, not giving him any choice in the matter, and even worse, Robin recognized the voice Bruce used when he was controlling as that of which Slade used when he was 'disciplining' Robin. Robin shook at those memories.

He past the entrance to Titans Tower for the fourth time and looked longingly at where his friends were now hanging out still wondering what he was up to. Suddenly his communicator buzzed. He picked it up and Slade was on the other end. You could tell by the smugness in his voice that he was smirking.

"Did we have a bad morning Robin you look upset?" Slade asked in mock sympathy. Robin growled in response but held his tongue. Slade chuckled and continued, "No matter where you run Robin you can't hide from me. I know where you are no matter where you go. It allows me a certain advantage when collecting my prize." This set Robin off.

"I'M NOT ANYONE'S PROPERTY SO WOULD YOU AND BATMAN GET THAT AROUND YOUR THICK SKULLS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted and shut the communicator off. Then he turned it back on and called Raven. "Raven are you there?"

"What do you want?" she asked irritation was obvious in her voice as she was still pissed he was keeping secrets from her.

"I need to meet with you and Cyborg, alone. I don't want Beastboy and Starfire to know your meeting me and I don't want them following you." He said quietly trying not to alert attention to the people around him.

"Why?" she asked still irritated but now slightly hopeful.

"Raven I can't tell you over communicator, meet me by the café next to the pizza place I'll be waiting for you. Bring Cyborg." And then he hung up leaving Raven's curiosity to wander.

Raven quickly grabbed Cyborg and changing into civilian clothes went out to find Robin. When they got to the café a waiter quickly took them to the back room where a young man in sunglasses waited for them.

"Your guests Mr. Grayson." The waiter said.

"Thank you." Mr. Grayson replied motioning for us to have a seat. They sat down uncomfortably hoping Robin would show up soon. "I'm sorry we have to be in a private room, but this is of the greatest urgency." He spoke quickly and quietly keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yo I don't me to be rude or anything but we were supposed to meet our friend Robin here and I'm sure what you have to say is important but we need to find him." Cyborg said with his voice low as well. To their surprise Mr. Grayson began to chuckle.

"Cyborg I'm surprised you and Raven didn't recognize me when you came in. I was trying to be careful that you didn't blow my cover." He voice lightened and Raven immediately recognized Robin's voice.

"Robin's what so important?" Raven asked stopping him from chuckling and getting straight to business.

"Slade's after me again." He said a growl set deep into his throat as he spoke. "Batman came to visit me and he wants to take me back to Gotham because of the cuts on me." he continued. Raven gasps and Cyborg looked appalled.

"But why would Batman gain by taking you back to Gotham. I mean I understand Slade but Batman, it doesn't make sense." Cyborg said shaking his head.

"If you knew Batman like I do you would understand. One of his motives is to keep an eye on me." Robin said his gaze moving to the floor.

"Robin." Raven said walking over to him and putting an arm around him. "What is Batman's other motive." Robin shook his head not wanting to tell them that. It was just a little too personal. "Robin please talk to us." She said hoping that he would open up. He was intentionally blocking her out.

He took a long breath and said, "His other motive is to relieve me of the superhero life and strip me of the title of Robin Boy Wonder."

A/N: O another cliffy. Sorry it's just so much fun to do that to you guys. Besides ya'll do it to me so I really don't feel all that bad about doing it to you. Well keep reviewing. Love ya :p


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Robin-

Raven gasped horrified at the thought of me permanently leaving them.

"Man why would Batman do that to you. I mean scars are hardly a reason to demote you." Cyborg said slightly in shock.

I sighed but didn't say anything. I rubbed the back of my neck and then cringed. The scar was burning my neck. It hurt badly. Unfortunately Raven noticed my movements.

"Robin what's on your neck?" she asked walking to my back and placing her hand over my band-aid. I hissed and pulled back turning so that I was facing them both.

"It's nothing." I spat backing away from them as they closed in.

"Robin if you don't show me I'll have Cyborg pin you to the ground while I look myself." Raven threatened. I didn't move.

Then I heard that harsh, creepy voice that I despised. "Nobody touch him."

Slade stood in the doorway. I was on the side wall so I could clearly see that what he was holding.

"Don't move Raven, Cyborg, Slade has a gun pointed at you guys." I breathed. Raven and Cyborg simultaneously froze where they stood. Slade continued forward so that the gun was pressed against Raven's back. Cyborg noticed but didn't move for fear the gun would be turned on him.

"Robin, come here or I shoot your friend." Slade growled. I hesitated, took one step towards Slade and stopped. "Robin." Slade threatened pressing ever so slightly on the trigger. A low growl rose from my throat.

"If you shoot her I swear I'll move from Jump City forever. Then you can find yourself a new apprentice." To my surprise Slade chuckled.

"What are you going to back to Gotham with Batman?" I tensed and growled. Slade pulled out another gun and pointed it at Cyborg while the other stayed pressed into Raven's back. "I'll make you a deal my boy. You can come here and I'll leave them alone or you can tell me which one you want me to kill first." Slade said all humor leaving his voice.

I hesitated looking from Raven to Cyborg. I couldn't bear to ever see them get hurt, so reluctantly I started walking towards Slade.

"Don't do this Robin!" Raven yelled. Slade hit her hard on the back of her head knocking her out.

I growled and lunged at him finally losing my cool. To my dismay Slade was ready for me. He side-stepped my attack and grabbed my arm. Since he no longer had a gun pointed at Cyborg, Cyborg charged his sonic cannon readying it to fire. He was about to fire at Slade's back when Slade turned around holding me by my arm in front of him. He was holding his gun at my throat.

"You shoot me, I shoot him." Slade hissed loud enough for Cyborg to hear.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. You know how I can't resist leaving y'all with cliffies.  Please review. :p


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Robin's breath caught in his throat when Slade threatened Cyborg. Cyborg hesitated but didn't relinquish his cannon. Slade kept his gun to Robin's neck just below the chin. Robin didn't dare move for fear that he would have his head blown off. Unfortunately at that moment Batman chose to appear. He pulled out a Bat-a-rang and then stopped when he noticed how Robin was trapped.

"Ah Batman, it's a pleasure to see you." Slade said turning to face him with Robin still in his grasp.

"Let go of my son." Batman said holding up his bat-a-rang so Slade could see it. Cyborg took this opportunity to check on Raven while Slade and Batman had weapons drawn at each other.

"If you try to hit me with your little toy I'll shoot your precious son." Slade growled shoving the gun into Robin neck.

Slade would never admit it, but he was jealous of Batman and that he had someone like Robin as a son. Robin on the other hand was annoyed at both men for trying to claim him as property, but he wouldn't dare say that in his situation. Then something clicked inside of Robin. He was leaving this up to chance but hoping it would work.

"Slade you wouldn't shoot me unless it was a last resort." Robin said smirking

"Robin." Batman said warningly. Slade growled.

"Why do you say that boy?" He hissed.

Robin chuckled which caused everybody who was conscious in the room to look at him like he was mad. "Slade if you want me to be your apprentice" Batman, who didn't know this detail until now, growled menacingly. "Then you can't afford to kill me, and let's face it, you know that I'm better then Terra. I almost beat her last time."

This almost pushed Slade over the edge. Robin was right and both he and Slade knew that. Robin knew that Slade couldn't afford to lose him, and Slade knew that unless Robin was immortal that he wouldn't survive being shot in the throat. Slade moved the gun down to Robin's chest, between his shoulder and his lung. To the same spot, Batman and Robin noticed, that Joker had shot him two years ago. Robin froze all humor gone from the situation. Batman's eyes narrowed remembering that day. Slade noticed both these movements.

"Tell me Robin when was the last time you were at gunpoint?" Slade asked twisting Robin's arm back while keeping the gun to his chest. Robin hissed in pain but didn't say anything.

Batman looked at him, his face giving nothing away. At that moment Slade let go of Robin. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance, and walking over to Batman, Robin glared angrily at Slade. That did it. Slade moved so quickly that no one really saw it until it was too late. Three shots were fired and the next thing anyone knew Robin was on the ground, his arm clutching his shoulder. The back of Robin's neck where the band-aid had once been was now exposed. Cyborg gasped and Batman's eyes narrowed as they saw Slade's insignia branded onto Robin's neck. Slade chuckled.

"Terra let's go." Slade said. Cyborg looked up not even noticing Terra show up. He did however see her leave with Raven on her rock platform.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled starting to run after her.

"Stop" Cyborg froze and turned to face Batman. "There's nothing we can do for her right now, but your leader needs tending to. That bullet is close to his heart." Cyborg hesitated taking on more glance at Terra's fleeing figure before walking over to Robin and Batman.

"What's the damage?" Cyborg asked standing behind Batman.

"He's been shot in the shoulder and the leg. The leg's bleeding badly, I'm guessing it was shot twice, and the shoulder wound is close to his heart. If we don't treat it soon we could lose him." Batman said with no emotion in his voice, but the truth was he was scared to lose Robin.

"Ok we need to get him to the Tower that's where all my medical equipment is. I can't do anything for him here." Cyborg said reaching over to grab Robin. Batman stopped him.

"I'll take Robin. You get to the tower and get your equipment ready for him." Batman said leaving no room for discussion.

Cyborg nodded. He trusted Batman with Robin's life because he was Robin's mentor. Had it been anyone else, Cyborg would have fought with tooth and nail. "Please be okay Robin." Was all Cyborg thought as he sped the T-car towards the tower.

A/N: So was it good, bad, corny. Yes corny has its very own category. Here's a challenge for you. I don't know what state I'm putting Robin's condition in. The more reviews I get the better are his chances of a full recovery. If I don't get a lot of reviews or if the reviews say to keep him in bad condition I may end up putting my favorite character in some horrible (or deadly, as in possible character death.) situations. I'm going to put this in the Dummies version (no offense to anyone.) Robin's life and current situation is in the hands and typing abilities of my reader's. Enjoy: p


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Cyborg hurried quickly to the tower ignoring Starfire and Beastboy when he entered. He headed straight for the infirmary. Batman entered the tower shortly after with Robin bleeding in his arms. Starfire and Beastboy told him where Cyborg went shock evident on their faces. He nodded and took off to the infirmary, they followed wondering what happened. When they got into the infirmary Cyborg helped Batman put Robin on a table and he started hooking him up to various machines. Robin had been out since he'd been shot.

Three hours later Robin's condition hadn't improved. In fact his heart rate was slowly decreasing over time.

"Why isn't he getting better?" Batman growled at Cyborg clearly concerned for Robin's health.

"I don't have a clue Batman why doesn't the World's Best Detective tell me why his heart is slowing instead of rising like it should! If you want my personal opinion I think that Slade did something to him before he let him go and when he was shot it activated and now we're losing him till Slade comes to claim him!" Cyborg yelled irritated at the Batman for a small number of reasons. The main one was that Bats told them he was taking Robin back to Gotham for good when he recovered and was able to be moved. Beastboy and Starfire wouldn't be in the same room with Bats after that, until later that afternoon when Starfire burst into the infirmary looking scared.

"We have a call friend Cyborg you should come." She said avoiding looking at Batman.

"I'll be right there." Cyborg said getting up from his spot next to Robin and walking towards the door.

"I'll stay with Robin." Batman said with no hint of concern or care.

When Cyborg entered the main room and saw who'd contacted them his stomach dropped. "SLADE!"

"Hello Titans. How's my apprentice doing?" Slade asked with a little smugness in his voice.

"For your information he's getting worse and he's not your apprentice. No surprise to you thought is it?" Cyborg asked ticked off. Slade's one eye narrowed for a moment but then went back to normal.

"No it really isn't a surprise to me. You're almost as clever as Robin is. I lined the bullets with a poison only I have a cure for and in about 10 hours he'll be beyond help." Slade explained smiling behind his mask.

"I suppose that you won't just give us the antidote." Cyborg stated.

"Now why would I just hand it to you?" He asked still smiling.

"Maybe because we all know that you don't want to lose Robin." Beastboy jumped in.

"So are you just going to hand him over to me just so that I can cure him?" Slade asked leaning in. Beastboy took a step back.

"No way and we handing Robin over to you, you psycho!" Beastboy shouted.

"BB keep your voice down we don't need Batman coming in to this situation." Cyborg whispered unfortunately Slade heard.

"I'll make you Titans a deal." Slade said.

"What kind of deal?" Cyborg asked.

"If Batman personally delivers Robin to a meeting point of my choosing and none of you come I'll spare Raven's life." That's when Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire realized that Slade still had Raven. "You have 9 hours to make your decision and have Batman meet me outside the pizza place. Otherwise Robin and Raven will die." And then the screen went blank. Cyborg grudgingly walked back to the infirmary with Beastboy hot on his heels.

"What happened?" Batman asked the instant the door opened to the infirmary.

"Slade poisoned Robin and we have 10 hours till he's beyond help. Slade's willing to give us the antidote though." Cyborg mumbled walking over to the monitor that showed Robin's vitals. His heart went down another several beats.

"At what price?" He asked.

Cyborg sighed. "You have to take Robin to the pizza place and give him to Slade. If you do he'll cure Robin and spare Raven's life." There was a long pause following.

"I will not give my son to that criminal."

Cyborg turned to face him. "Then you come up with another brilliant plan to save both Robin and Raven because I don't want to stand by and watch any of my friends die if there's an alternative solution!"

"So you would give your leader up to a criminal mastermind in order to save his life! I know Robin he would rather be dead!"

"But he wouldn't let any of his teammates die even if it meant being in the hands of a criminal for a time! If you know him so well you'd know that!" Both men were standing, glaring at each other steaming rising off their heads.

"I will not give my son to that criminal. You do it." Batman said finally sitting back down.

Cyborg sighed exasperated. "Slade won't do it unless it's you. Batman he's knows how to hurt people in some of the worst possible ways. By making you give up your son to him, he knows that he's hitting a nerve and it'll wound you to make that choice, but even if we found a cure for this poison in him he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Raven got hurt. He'd be able to tell Batman they have a bond."

The three men stared down at Robin with concern painted over their features.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I got kinda busy. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Batman discussed a small plan that may work in keeping Robin and healing him as well. When they had it all set up Batman carefully scooped up Robin in his arms and left the Tower. BB and Cyborg ran to the main screen and turned in on so they could see Batman and the pizza place.

As soon as Bats appeared at the sight Slade came out of the shadows.

"Well, well what do you know. I didn't think you'd be brave enough to give him up." Slade said smirking behind his mask

"Heal him here." Batman ordered not letting go of Robin. Slade's eye narrowed.

"No one tells me what to do Batman." He growled. Then he seemed to lighten up. "Anyway I can't heal him here. I don't have the antidote with me. It's not like I was going to heal him then let you get away. Not when I'm so close to having my apprentice back." He stepped forward and Batman stepped back. They glared at one another for a long time. Batman tightened his grip on Robin for a few moments, then carefully set him on the ground and took 2 steps back. Slade stepped up to Robin and picked him up almost carefully.

"I'm following you until I see that you've healed him and not left him for dead." Batman said through clenched teeth. He did not like the idea of his son in the arms of Slade.

"No you're not. What motive do I have for killing my apprentice? He will be just fine in my care and you don't need to worry. You will see him again soon. I can promise you that Batman" Slade practically spit out his name. Before Batman could move he was thrown against the pizza place wall and bound down by rocks. Despite his struggling he could not break the molded stone.

From the tower Cyborg and BB, who had been watching the show down, sprang from their seat and flew down to the pizza place in the T-car as fast as they could. When they got there all that was left was Batman, only face visible, buried in rock. Quick as they could they freed him and helped him to his feet.

"Got to find Robin" Was all Batman said as he pushed Cyborg and BB off him.

"Man, listen. I know we got to find him. And I know how responsible you feel that Slade took him, but there is nothing you can do for him right now. We didn't see where they went and knowing Slade it wouldn't be surprising if he plans to be in a consistent change of hideouts just to confuse us and make sure we can't find him. Slade has always been a step ahead of us and we've never been able to keep up with his thought process. Well Robin was able to but obviously we can't use him to help. Let's go back to the tower, rest up, and come together well rested and less irritable to figure out our next plan to save Raven and Robin." Cyborg said.

Batman sighed angrily, "Fine let's try this your way. If this doesn't work we switch to my way. Understood?"

"Understood" BB and Cyborg said in unison.

A/N: Sorry It's been so long. Major writers block and fifteen other things going on. Review


	10. Chapter 10

I finally updated :-D Yay for some spare time!

Chapter 10:

Slade's Hideout-

As Terra flew Slade and Robin back to the hideout Slade took out a small vial from his utility belt. Batman was stupid to think he wouldn't carry the antidote with him in order to heal his apprentice. Tipping Robin's head back Slade gave Robin the cure for his specially made poison bullets. When they reached the hideout Slade took Robin to the infirmary to make sure he was recovering well. After strapping Robin to the bed Slade walked out of the infirmary to go check on his prisoner.

"Are we having a nice time?" Slade asked entering Raven's cell where she was chained to the wall.

Slade had her chains made specifically to absorb her powers so that every time she tried to use her powers to break free the chains would not only draw all her black magic into them but they also delivered an electric current into her body.

"How in hell do you call being stuck with you and the blonde bitch a nice time?" Raven glowered and then proceeded to spit at Slade's feet.

"I call it a nice time because your friend has finally come to join us." Slade smirked walking over to Raven and grabbing one of the chain cuffs making some adjustments to it. "I'm feeling nice today my dear. I'm going to release you from the chains. Just so you know though before you try to attack me, your chain cuffs will remain on and they still channel the same electric current and draw your powers from you." Slade then released Raven and watched her fall to the ground.

"My apprentice will be joining you in here as soon as he wakes up." With that Slade left Raven alone.

Titans Tower –

Starfire paced back and forth in front of the couch until Cyborg and Beast Boy came back. She had almost worn a hole in the carpet. She looked up when the doors swished up and then looked down depressed when she saw Robin was not with them. Cyborg however headed straight for the main frame and starting typing vigorously. Batman looked at him curiously.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I put a tracker on Robin before you took him to the pizza place because I had a feeling Slade was gonna play dirty and run off with Robin." Cyborg explained not taking his eyes off the screen.

Batman looked a bit impressed and then asked, "So where are they?"

After hitting a few more keys a blinking red dot appeared on the screen. "Back warehouse just on the outskirts of town." Cyborg said pleased with himself for actually outsmarting Slade.

"What are we waiting for then?" Batman asked his monotone hiding his concern for his son's condition.

"Let's go." Cyborg said grinning at BB and Star.

Warehouse –

Approaching the warehouse the Titans become weary and nervous. Slade bots could appear at any moment, not to mention Terra with her earth-moving ability. As they round the corner to the entrance of the warehouse there are only about a dozen slade bots standing guard.

"This will be too easy." BB says rubbing his hands together and grinning.

They dive into the attack and quickly dispose of the slade bots.

"I feel like that was too easy." Cyborg says a bit worried.

"Don't worry about. Slade's not expecting us so he's slacking a bit. It's that simple" Beast Boy says heading into the warehouse followed closely by Starfire.

"Keep your guard up," Batman tells Cyborg, "Something is not right here."

"Good to know I'm not the only one that feels that way." Cyborg says feeling better about his unease, and following Starfire and Beast Boy into the dark warehouse.

After opening door after door and trudging around for several hours they come to the doors to the main room. Pushing them open the Titans and Batman find nothing more then Robin's uniform and the tracking device.

"Dammit!" Cyborg yells smashing his fist into a nearby wall.

"Dude it's ok we'll find him." BB says trying to comfort him.

"Friends I believe we have another problem at the moment." Starfire interjects as the loud thudding of Cinderblock enter the room surrounds them.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all like it


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Slade's real hideaway –

Slade chuckled to himself as he watched Batman and the remaining Titans fall so easily into his trap. Cyborg should have known better than to assume Slade would miss something as obvious as trying to track him. Slade turned his gaze to another screen where he noticed his restrained apprentice was beginning to stir and wake up.

"Time to pay my new apprentice a visit" Slade said, standing from his chair and making his way to Robin.

Batman & Titans –

Cyborg was amazed how hard it was this time trying to take Cinderblock down. Usually it was a quick battle with him when the Titans fought him. Cyborg and Robin could always take him down with their signature sonic boom move. Without Robin and Raven to help he realized how much harder the Titans were finding it to take the hunk of stone down.

Beastboy didn't know how much longer he could take getting thrown against the wall. He was really starting to get pissed. Most of his anger though was not at Cinderblock but at Slade. First he made Robin his apprentice by threatening his friends, then he turned Terra against them, and now he was back for Robin. Talk about persistence.

Starfire was firing at Cinderblock with everything she had. Her power was being fueled with all her anger and hurt she had been holding in since Robin left the Tower on his motorcycle. Cinderblock was taking her barrage with minimal effort. Slade had made enhancements in order to keep the Titans occupied for a while.

Batman stood off to the side for a few moments while he quickly analyzed the Titans' fighting style and abilities with that of their opponent. The Titans had apparently never had difficulty with this particular bad guy before because their faces gave away their obvious frustration that this had not been over sooner. After watching and determining a possible way to immobilize the block Batman ran in to join the Titans.

Back at the Hideout –

As Robin's eyes shot open he realized he had no idea where he was. As he tried to piece together what had happened since his unconsciousness he heard a horrible voice behind him.

"Ah good to see my apprentice is awake again. Honestly I'm surprised you are awake, your friends almost left you to die and your mentor is a stubborn fool."

Robin growled and tried to get up only to see that he was strapped down. He glared angrily at Slade. "I'm not your fucking apprentice."

It was almost instantaneous that Robin felt Slade's had whip across his face.

"You will become my apprentice if I have to kill Batman himself to make that happen!" Slade snarled grabbing Robin by the front of his shirt and pulling him of the bed as far as the restraints allow.

Robin maintained the glare set on his face, refusing to let Slade see how truly terrified he really was. Robin's friends and father meant everything to him. Slade threw Robin back down onto to the bed and much to Robin's surprise began undoing his restraints.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Robin stuttered.

"You want to stay strapped down to this metal bed? Fine." Slade stopped messing with the restraints.

"No!" Robin yelled. His hands were still bound so he couldn't attack Slade.

"Well then. I suggest to don't struggle and don't try to attack me when I'm done releasing you." Slade said as though he was reading Robin's mind. When Robin was freed he stood up and rubbed his wrists gingerly. Those restraints hurt a lot.

"Come apprentice." Slade said staring to leave the room.

"I'm not your apprentice" Robin mumbled. Slade to no one's surprised heard him. Slade moved quickly turning around and grabbing Robin's upper arm harshly. Then without saying another word began to drag Robin to his new living space.

A/N: Review :) I'm trying to stay on top of updating now that I have some free time so reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
